Frozen Madness!
by YukiGirl21
Summary: Ok so I wandered into this room with a film projector and I touched it-now I'm inside a movie. Not just any movie. Frozen. UGH, why couldn't I have been transported into Divergent or something? That would've been WAY cooler! Now I'm on an adventure that includes Morgan Freeman as my narrator and a mission to save the plot-it's complete madness I tell you! *Self-Insert*
1. My Bratty Little Sister

**A/N: Okay people, this is a self-insert story-HEY don't press that back button please! There shall be no pairings in this fic, and I'm making this for the sake of humor and randomness. X) Just so random. So I was just imagining one day, "Heyyyyy, what would Frozen be like if I was transported inside it? MADNESS!" :D**

**~Chapter One~**

"Yuki! Yuki, c'mon, I wanna watch Froozzzzzzeeennnnn!" my little sister moans like a siren, tugging my handbag.

I flush red in the face in utter embarrassment from the terror's performance, some people near us casting looks of dismay. I look down at my sister hissing, "Shut up Momo, you're making people look at us! And I am NOT going to watch a kiddie movie with you, I'm with my friends!" I glance over to my three companions waiting on line for popcorn and drinks.

One of them looks over to us, and flashes me a thumbs-up of encouragement. "YUKI!" Momo shrieks once again, stomping her foot. Again with the stares. I sigh sharply and say as severely as I can to her, "No Momo, my friends and I will NOT watch some stupid princess movie with you."

When I said that, Momo's face squashes up, her face the shade of a tomato. "But I waaannnaaaaaa!" She screams, her crying totally fake as the freaking 99 cents mustache that I wore for Halloween. Huh, weird analogy…

"FROZEN! FROZEN! FROZEN!" Momo wails jumping up and down like the brat she is. I look around, humiliated, seeing that from across the cinema that Momo was so loud that even my best friends are looking over to us. Momo takes a huge breath, probably getting tired from all of the bratting she was doing and says to me with her mean glare, "Mommy said that you can only go to the movies, if you bring me and let me watch whatever I want. So I wanna watch Frozen!"

I inhale sharply, remembering that promise I made to Mom. Ugh, I should've thought this out awhile ago! "Like I said, no way Momo!" I say, trying to stand my ground. "My friends and I are going to see Divergent-we've all been waiting for this movie for like, forever, and _you_ are not going to ruin that for us!" I give her my best death glare, yet the rascal just glares back with that pouty mouth of hers.

"Fine. Then I'm telling Mommy, and then she'll take away your allowance for a week!"

A gasp at this threat. No way! This little brat WILL NOT be the thing that is stopping me from buying the video game Dark Souls 2! No freaking way will I let that happen! I collected this money for over a month now, and I will not wait another week to buy it!

Momo grins in triumph, seeing my alarm. I huff. Man oh man, I'm cornered! Either I ignore my little sister's threats and drag her inside the movie that my friends and I want to see, or watch a dumb kiddie movie. Ugh, I wish that I don't have a little sister!

Just then, my friends came in at the nick of time, bags of popcorn and sodas in their hands. "Hey hey, what is the problem here?" TK asks, slurping one of the sodas already.

I huff once again, crossing my arms. "Well, Momo here wants to see this stupid move called Frozen-"

"It's not stupid!" she interrupts me, practically shattering my eardrums.

I once again give her a death glare, yet she just rolls her eyes. "Hmm, this might be a problem," Karen remarks, shoving a mouthful of popcorn into her mouth thoughtfully. "I was really pumped up to see Divergent today…"

"I know!" I exclaim, once again glaring at my sister who was completely ruining this all. "Selfish little girls never get through life, since karma bites them back in the ass!"

Momo's brown eyes widen, her cherry red lips shaping into an O-shape. "Oohhhhhh, you cursed! You cursed! I'm telling mom unless you take me to see Frozen!" she yells, bouncing up and down.

I do a facepalm. Great, just great Yuki, you only made the feral puppy even more rabid. What is with these weird analogies I'm making…?

Alexis just shakes her head, her brown hair swishing side to side. "Nice job there, Yuki. You just made things worse."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"It's okay, I can go with your little sister to see Frozen," TK volunteers like the saint she is. "Besides, I heard that it was a really good Disney movie, so I can just see Divergent some other time. Or just read the books better yet."

I was about to accept with eagerness, but stopped myself. "Woah there, it wouldn't be the same without ya TK!" I say. "We all vowed to see the movie together!"

TK just shrugs coolly, taking Momo's chubby little hand. "Oh well. You three can go enjoy the movie. It's okay, I'm fine with it." Just as she was leading Momo away before I could protest anymore, Momo sits on the ground, cross from what I can tell.

My best friend kneels down next to her and asks, "What's the prob Mo?"

Momo looks up to me, with wide eyes and the pouty trademark lips. "I want...I want Yuki to come with me!"

TK looks over to ne grinning, my other two friends awwing and chuckling. I glare at all of them then back to Momo. "Why the heck do you want me to come? You get to watch your kiddie movie without my supervision, or mom's. That makes you a big kid." I say, fibbing, as an attempt to just get far away from my sister as possible.

She looks down at the ground, unusually and uncharacteristically quiet for a moment. I just about felt sorry for the kid, until she jumps to her feet, and kicks my shin. I hiss and bare my teeth. "Motherf*cker!"

"Woah, cool it there with the cussing sailor girl!" Alexis comments jokingly, a dumb smile on her face, with me giving her the look, _'Don't f*ck with me.'_

"I'll tell mom that you cursed and that you won't come with me to the movie I wanna see," Momo announces, as if she were the authority. "So you better come with me!" she threatens.

I sigh, tired, just tired. "Fine. Sure. Whatever."

"Hey, us buddies have to stick together. We'll both go with you as well, and see the movie some other time." Karen says, giving a sorry smile to me.

I wave my hand. "Okay, sure. I just need to go to the bathroom."

Satisfied, Momo runs off to the movie theater, Karen and Alexis chasing after the nightmare. Before TK runs after them as well, she looks over to me saying, "We'll be sitting in like the fifth front row seat. And don't worry Yuki. To be honest, I have a soft spot for Disney!"

I give a weak smile, TK winking in an attempt to cheer me up, then runs into the movie theater. Once she was gone, I rubbed my temple. My stupid little sister always has to ruin everything. God, I just wish that I'm a single child or something. I walk over to an employee of the movie theater asking, "Hey, where's the bathroom?"

The employee answers, "Unfortunately, the all of the bathrooms are closed due to plumbing problems. You can use a Porta-Potty outside-"

I couldn't help but give a groan of disgust and a repulsed expression.

"But, you can go to the bathroom all the way on the top floor. It's kinda dark up there, since some of the lights aren't working, so here's a flashlight." She hands me one, with me muttering a thanks. I take the elevator all the way up like the woman instructed. When the elevator doors opened, I was faced with the scene of what looked like a haunted floor. The lights were flickering, garbage was scattered across the floor, and really old movie posters were pasted on the wall.

I flicked open my flashlight, which to my dismay was those cheap kind of flashlights that only gave a weak light. Moaning, I feel the wall to guide me, following the weak light. As I was walking, I wondered to myself, _'Isn't this the floor where the films roll so that it can project onto the screen? Meh, doesn't matter to me.'_

Suddenly, my weak light source goes out. I smacked my hand against it in an attempt to turn it back on. No dice. Giving a frustrated grunt, I throw it down on the floor, and continue to walk, feeling the wall. I then felt a doorknob, and without hesitation, I open it, walking inside to whatever room was behind it.

Creepily, the door shuts behind me. I shrug it off, thinking that the hinges must be looses or something, and wander around the room. It was pretty small, that's one thing I can tell. As I was walking, something smacked across my face. "Eh? What's this?" I felt the object, finding out it was a string. I pulled it experimentally, and a feeble lightbulb comes on, giving me a slightly better view.

Squinting, I see some kind of old-fashioned film projector in front of me. It was rolling, emitting a white bright light through a little window. I looked through it, seeing advertisments playing on the huge white screen. "Huh." I glance around, wondering briefly of where was the person who was supposed to keep in charge of the projector.

'_Maybe they're in the bathroom or taking a break while the ads are on.'_ I think to myself, investigating this machine. I never actually saw one in real life, so it was kinda sorta cool. Looking at the playing advertisments on the screen, a mischevious thought crosses my mind.

Grinning slightly, a put my hand in the way of the film projector. Instantaneously, I feel shocked. Literally. I felt as if electricity was bolting through my body. Then, everything goes white.

**A/N: Aaaaaannddd, end! (In an epic narrator voice) Here starts the journey of a lifetime for our heroine, Yuki (a.k.a Moi!) Join her as she goes through dangerous obstacles and fighting dangerous villains! Join her in...Frozen. XD Reviews are very much appreciated please, and I gurantee that next chapter will be more eventful!**


	2. Hey Morgan Freeman!

**A/N: Woaaahhhhh, I didn not expect so much reviews for this story already. :o Probably cuz the summary mentions Morgan Freeman. How can anyone bypass a fic that has MORGAN FREEMAN in it? 0_o Welp, onto the reviews! :D**

skyfireflight16: Can't wait to see what happens next! :)

**Hehehe, thanks for reviewing! **

Alese222: Ohh interesting

**Why thank you! ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

fantasyinfinity: The summary's why I clicked this thing, and so far it seems funny and interesting! Gah speaking of Divergent I really needa read the books and watch it. Soon. And oh, wait, are you serious about the Morgan Freeman part being your narrator in the later parts of this story? XD Eek I wonder what's gonna happen with her.. well you (lol) in this story.

**I know, the summary DID mention Morgan Freeman… XD And yea man, Morgan Freeman will seriously be the narrator in this story...in fact, he'll be in this chapter! **

Pure Creativity: I hate self inserts. But for you, I'll make a difference, mainly because I want to see where this is going.

**Thank you for your review and taking your time to read this story even if it isn't your thing. I myself hate self-inserts-that is if the story includes romance. No romance here, no siree! **

**~Chapter Two~**

"HOLY GUAAAACOOOMMMLEEEEEE!" I scream, getting the terrifying sensation of falling. Thoughts were rushing through my mind. It's kinda funny when people say that when you're dying-or you think that you're going to die in my case, that your life flashes before your eyes. For me, my thoughts flashed across my head-I swear in those thirty seconds of falling, I pretty much thought about everything but the kitchen sink.

"_OhgodohgodohgodohGOD, I'm falling! Hey Yuki, you always wanted to bungee jump off a cliff or something-OH WAIT, I forgot, I don't have a FREAKING BUNGEE ROPE! Heyhey, I kinda feel like Alice from "Alice In Wonderland" when she fell through the rabbit hole-only this fall might lead me TO MY DEATH!_

"_Hm, if I'm going towards my potential death, I wonder how'll my friends react. Will they be sad? Will they miss me? How about Mom and Momo? OHGOD, I just realized I'm going to die without ever watching Divergent! NOOOOOOOOO, my life isn't complete! I'll die with regrets! Oh some mysterious force, save me! _

"_Huhhhh, I'm still falling! Man this fall is so long! Probably cuz my mind is thinking so rapidly from the thought of it dying-OH YEAH I'm going to DIE! Ugh, this stupid hair is in my face-bleh! Oh joy, I wonder how I even came to falling in the first place?! Well, I definitely don't wanna die this way, that's one thing for FREAKING SURE!"_

Finally I manage to scream, "AGH, SOMEBODY HEEEELPPP!" I then hit ground. But no pain jolts up my body. In fact, I didn't feel anything. I open my eyes slowly, looking down at my body, slightly afraid to see the sight of my splattered insides. I breathe a sigh of relief, seeing my body perfectly intact.

I jump to my feet, and glance around my surroundings. And I see...nothing. Like, literally, NOTHING. Only a blank whiteness surrounds me, as if I was standing on a sheet of paper.

I spin around in circles, my mind not able to wrap around this alien concept of being in this white deserted environment. I felt as if I were wandering literally around in nothing. I plop down, rubbing my head. "Okay, either I'm going crazy, I'm in a coma, I'm dead, or maybe I', just asleep. In that case-WAKE UP!" I start banging my handbag against my head like a madman, looking like a complete nut.

"**And here our heroine Yuki starts banging her head against her handbag, in high hopes that this was only a dream. Little did she know that it was more than that…"** I hear a deep, sultry voice state, interrupting my freak attack.

I stand up, looking around, bewildered. Nobody. "W-Who was that?" I ask aloud, freaked out and scared out of my mind.

"'**Who was that?' Yuki asks in confusion. Well, her questions will be answered in a matter of moments."** the same deep, mysterious voice says, or more likely narrates.

Something clicks in my head. Deep voice+narration=Morgan FREAKING Freeman! "What the hell?! Morgan Freeman, is that you?!" I yell, shocked, looking around eagerly to see if the famous narrator actor guy was around.

"**Yes, yes indeed it is me, Yuki."**

"Holy sh*t...or you narrating my thoughts Morgan Freeman? Or am I just going crazy?" I ask breathlessly, my head spinning.

"**No Yuki, you're not crazy. You were brought here, for a reason."** Morgan Freeman states rather grandly with that rich voice of him. Damn, he with that voice, he can even make my Biology textbook sound interesting...Another crazy thought crosses my mind.

"Woah, woah, woah! If I would've thought of this crazy wish, I would've put it on my bucket list a LONG time ago! I always dreamed this moment would come...that THE Morgan Freeman is my narrator and tells me that I'm the Chosen One or something. Am I right?!" I guess wildly, jumping up and down excited at this thought.

"**Nope."** Morgan Freeman replies state out flatly, literally crushing my dreams with that one word. **"You just happened to be a half-wit fool that walked into the filming room and stuck their hand in front of a film projector."**

"Hey!" I shout, very cross that Morgan Freeman himself insulted me.

"**Meh, you get what you get. Besides, there really is no need for a 'Chosen One' to be present for this mission."**

"Oh yeaaaahhh...speaking of which, where am I? And why are you in my head? Am I in some stupid reality show or something?" I glance around briefly to see if there are any hidden cameras anywhere, but it looks as if that possibility wasn't plausible. Nothing can hide in this type of blank setting.

"**Well, you are now between the bridge of reality and imagination."**

"The heck does that mean?"

"**That you are about to enter a movie."**

"Holy guacomole, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Whatmoviewhatmoviewhatmovie?! Is it Divergent? Or, or, Catching Fire?! You're going to be the narrator for these movies?! Funny, I thought you were already voicing a character from The LEGO Movie..."

"**No. Neither of those two movies. You will now enter the world of...Frozen."** I hear epic dramatic music play in the background, but I quickly interrupt this saying, "Woah, basically I'm being transported into a freaking Disney princess movie. The. Hell." The epic music comes to a stop, the sound of a record player scratching.

If I could see Morgan Freeman, I bet he was shaking his head now, sucking his teeth. **"Don't address it that way Yuki...you have a mission."**

"Oh yeah, and how do you know my name?" I ask suspiciously, crossing my arms.

"**I'm the Narrator. That's pretty obvious. As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me…."**

I huff and roll my eyes defiantly at this irking statement.

"**You have a mission."**

"What? To be a matchmaker in Frozen?" I say sarcastically, knowing that Disney is absolute with its "true love" garbage.

"**No. Now stop being sarcastic little lady. You're stuck in here whether you like it or not."**

"Oh c'mon!" I wail.

"**And you can only get out, once you get through the movie. So listen closely."**

I sigh dramatically, and roll my eyes up to the, erm, blank white ceiling or whatever where I imagine Morgan Freeman to be located, being the narrator and all. "Okay. Spill."

"**So, one of the rejected creators of Frozen has entered the movie with that film projector that you saw just not too long ago."**

"Uh-huh...so wait, someone else in the movie?" I ask in awe at this new information. That explains why the room was empty and all…

"**Indeed. There is a good reason why they were rejected, they were on the verge of making the characters of Frozen one dimensional flat characters,"**

I gasp with a melodramatic flair, putting my hands to my mouth. "Oh _my_, how frightening, they very thought!"

I think Morgan Freeman ignores this, since he kept on talking. **"But since they were rejected, they wanted revenge. So they did this by transporting themselves into the movie…"**

"Gee, this guy needs to get a life," I comment snootily. "I mean, c'mon, you transport yourself inside a movie just because you're ideas weren't good enough? Boo-hoo guy, better luck next time. I mean, what benefit will he get out this? Besides, if the guy can make really impressive technology that can transport himself into a FREAKING movie, why waste it for personal prefrences-"

"**That is exactly where I'm getting too." **Morgan Freeman interrupts me, a stern edge to his voice. **"You see, this machine that he created has limited functions. You can only stay so long inside the movie until it ends, without disturbing the characters and storyline. However, this man plans to dominate the movie completely."**

"So what's the big deal?"

"**The big deal is that if this man is able to control the characters and make them self aware, he'll break the fourth wall. So the thin veil that seperates reality and fantasy will tear, and continue to as this man continues to travel onto other movies, dominating them."**

"...Okay, that does sound serious," I admit.

"**Heck right it is."** I couldn't help but giggle when I hear Morgan Freeman himself say that-sorry, still can't get over the fact that i'm actually talking to the epic guy. **"If this man is able to travel into enough movies and make characters self aware, he can control them and shatter the fourth wall. Our world will be in utter chaos, reality and fantasy no longer distinguished.**

"**Our worlds will not be able to handle this-making life as we know it SCREWED UP."**

"Huh. I guess I should probably help to the best of my possibility. But really Freeman, why me? I'm kinda normal if you didn't figure that out." I pointed out, wondering how I can put a top to this dastardly guy's plans to shatter the fourth wall and all.

"**Like I said, you just happened to come by. Besides, I couldn't afford to wait any longer for some other wandering soul to come into the film room. I get what I get,"** Morgan Freeman says. I frown at his last sentence, sounding as if he would've rather gotten a fancy car, but instead got a used one.

"Okay then, but is this guy powerful or something? If he can make a machine like this, what else can he possibly do?" I question.

"**Yuki, he is no more human than you. However, he is very smart and manipulative, I give it at that."**

"Do you even know who the guy is?"

"**Well...no." **He admits, hearing some sheepishness in his tone.

"Ohhhhh, joy. How will I find this guy in the movie?"

"**The thing is Yuki, this man altered my memories slightly. I don't know his name or who he is. And you are right, he could be disguised as anyone in the movie-even the characters."**

"You have to be kidding me!" I exclaim. "I hardly know anything about this movie, besides the fact that my annoying little sister wanted to watch it and that it's a Disney film!" A pang goes through my chest at the mention of Momo. Can't believe I'm actually missing that cute little brat…

"**No need to fear Yuki. I shall accompany you on this adventure as your narrator and guide you along the way."** Morgan Freeman promises me with reassurance.

I brighten up, excited by this aspect. "Sweet! Then I guess we should dive into Frozen now!" I sigh. "I wish that the guy would've transported himself into Divergent, but oh well. The idea of going into a movie is exciting enough. One more thing. How the heck do you know all of this? And why can't I see you?"

"**Well, I'm not **_**actually**_** Morgan Freeman...I'm just his rich, molassey narrator voice...mmm, listen to that deep bass."**

I laugh. "Works for me! Let's a go!"

"**Alright then!"** Suddenly, a bright spiral of colors appear in front of me, swirling around in a tunnel. I step back few steps, bouncing to get myself pumped up.

"**And here, this is where Yuki's adventure begins, with her accepting the mission of saving Frozen, and possibly the fate of reality," **Morgan Freeman narrates epicly, dramatic music starting to play as he says this.

"Uhm, are you going to narrate all the time in my head with music in the background."

"**Yes, pretty much. The music will come if it needs the dramatic effect."**

I groan, not sure if I could take his voice blathering off in my head with music playing in the background for over an hour and forty minutes. "Ain't that wonderful. Oh well. Cowabunga!" I yell, jumping into the colorful portal, with it sucking me in.

**A/N: And end! Review please! **


	3. For The Plot Calls!

**A/N: Heyhey people, sorry for not updating. I'm pretty much multi-tasking with these freaking stories. XD**

fantasyinfinity: This is pretty funny so far, lol. Can't wait to read on about Yuki and her adventures with Morgan Freeman & musical effects in the background of her head!

That part about another guy going into the movie got me like o.O I wonder how the heck this is gonna work out. And why am I already hating on Hans in my head lmao oops.. imjustgettingalittlesuspiciousalreadyherecauseitkindamakessenseifithinkaboutit..

**Hmm, you have VERRAH good hunches...but I'm not talking. ;x Thanks for reviewing!**

Fantabulous Fantabulism: (0.0) I completely agree with what you said about Disney's princess crap... and then I saw Frozen :3

I half expected Freeman to start mono-toning The Prophecy from The LEGO Movie...

All in all, a fun idea!

**Thank bro! Hey, you wrote that other story, 'The Ice Within!' It's really good! And fantabulous name! XD **

**~Chapter Three~**

I open my eyes. And...WOAH! Everything's...FREAKING BULGY! And like, three dimensional! And really, really short for some reason...blinking my eyes rapidly, I look down at my hands. I give out a short scream. My hands are pudgy and small...like...like...A FREAKING 7 years old's! Not to mention that I was wearing a light pink princess dress….I groaned. Ugh, WHY?!

"What the heck happened!" I squeaked, shocked that even my kinda sorta deep teenage girl voice is now a high pitch mousy toddler tone. **"Well, your age needs to fit with the other characters at this time,"** I hear Freeman echo in my head. "Geez louise!" I cry out, still stunned by my sudden age difference. "This is so...weird! Everything looks so bulgy and animated...coolios!"

"**Coolios?" **Morgan Freeman repeats in disdain. I huff. "Don't judge, I need to think of some sorta catch phrase to say for the rest of the movie." I state, clenching my tiny fists. **"Anyway, go to the ballroom down the hall to your left. There you will find the main characters."**

"Waaaaiitttt what the heck kinda explanation will I give them when they find an out of place character wandering around their home?!"

"**Goooo, for the plot caaallllls…" ** He says dramatically, his voice fading away.

I stomp my little foot. "You come back here!" No answer. I throw up my hands in frustration, and cry out, "UGGHHhhhhhhh FINE!" I stomping my way down the hall. Ew, I'm starting to act like Momo with this change of age...Hope this won't be a long time. It's pretty freaky.

Opening huge doors, I find myself facing a VERRAH huge room...I mean HUGE. My house can even fit in this huge ass room…I wander into the center of the room, looking around. Hm, this _can_ be used for a ball or something. Meh, rich people...

Another pair of doors suddenly open, the quiet room being filled with the laughter of a girl. "Do the magic! Do the magic!" I hear a high pitched voice chirp repeatedly. I turn to the direction of the voice, seeing two girls. One of them has a reddish hair color in two braids, looking the same age as me, the other older and having a whitish-blonde hair.

The excited smile on the red haired girl's face, is replaced by a look of curiousity. "Who are you?" she asks, cocking her head inquisitively, her attention now on me.

Oh fudgecakes. I shift in my spot. Hmm, maybe I should've thought this out awhile ago before I barge into the scene with the characters of the movie. Ain't my planning skills fan-freaking-tastic? "Ehhh...hiiiii!" I say, waving my hand awkwardly, putting on a desperate smile.

The girl's freckled face forms into a friendly smile. "Hi!" she greets me back brightly.

However, the older girl looks cautiously over me, her hand protectively in front of the girl, who probably is her sister or something. "Who are you?" she questions.

_Say something smart, say something smart, say something freaking smart…_ I chant to myself repeatedly. "Uhhmmmm...the name's Yuki. And I'm, uh, a foreigner. From the _very_ faraway land called New York." Nailed it.

The red hair girl's face lights up with excitement. She cooes, "Oooooohhh, that's exciting! What's New York?"

Her older sister crossed her arms. "Yeah, what is this New York you speak of? I never heard of such a land."

I shift even more in my spot. God, that was not a smart thing to say. Why couldn't I just said that I came from Poland? "Erm, well, it's a very far place like I said, in, uh, North America, y'know?"

"No, we don't know," the white blonde hair says flatly, clearly not buying my story. Ooh, she is cold! How to make her trust me…?

"Oh, nevermind sis!" the younger sister says, clasping her hands. "She can play with us! It's been such a long time since we played with anyone else! And maybe we can show her your ice powers!" she suggests, bouncing up and down. Man, am I glad that she's a friendly little girl.

Her sister still looked uncertain, glancing over to me with suspicion. "Maybe Anna…" she says, her gaze fixated on me.

I smile nervously at her, rocking back and forth. C'mon, listen to your sister! I willed in my head. I am _not_ in the mood to be sent away on a goose chase by a bunch of guards, that's one thing for sure.

The older girl crosses her arms. "What I would like to know is how you got in here." she states, her voice interrogational. Oh. That's a good question. What the heck will I come up with? I start babbling away a story.

"Well, like I said, I'm a foreigner, a princess actually, and I was, uh, kidnapped from my land by invaders. And they took me around here to your kingdom," I explain to them, trying to sound truthful as possible. Gee do I hope this sounds realistic and believable. The red head, Anna, seemed to buy it right away, giving a small gasp of concern to top it off.

The elder sister, however, seemed to be unbudging, yet some concern in her expression as well. "Go on," she says, listening.

"So while my captivators weren't looking, I managed to escape here, into your palace," I continue. Hm, this actually does sound somewhat plausible. Something that would turn up from a fairytale story or whatever. "I came here to your palace in hopes of finding refuge and help." To finish it off, I gave a bleary, puppy dog eyed look, since from my made up story I loss my kingdom.

"Oh! That's really bad!" Anna exclaims, wide eyed. She looks up to her sister saying, "What are we going to do, Elsa?" So that's her name. It's kinda pretty and regal…

Elsa thought for a moment. "We go to our parents." she says , taking her sister's hand and looks over to me. "Our parents can help you and proabably send in help for your kingdom. Don't worry, we'll help you."

"Ohhhh, does that mean we can't play anymore…?"

"Anna, this girl's kingdom has been taken over…!"

"**Oh no! You have to stop them!"**

"Eek!" I shriek, startled from the suddenly present voice of Freeman. The sisters glance over to me. "Are you alright?" Elsa asks, raising an eyebrow. I gulp, and nod rapidly. Uncertain, she glances away, starting to walk off with her sister. "Come on, our parents are this way," she calls out, Anna tailing behind.

_Whaddya want, Freeman?_ I thought in my head, starting to walk off after them.

"**You have to stop them and keep the plot on track! This isn't how the story goes! This is where the backstory is shown!"** Morgan Freeman exclaims, sounding freaked.

_Woah, slow down there. What are you saying?_

"**What I'm saying is that you have to get the sisters to play tonight-for this is the night where the story begins!"**

_Oh gee, now you tell me._

"**Just stop them!"** Freeman says, his voice then fading away.

I give a small sigh to myself. I should've read the spoliers of this movie to get a clue what's happening around here. "Uhhhmm...guys?" I call out, stopping in my tracks.

They pause, glancing back. "What is it?" Elsa says.

"Errr…" C'mon, think of something good to say! "Eh, well, I'm still really shaken from, uhm, my misfortune, y'know." I glance up, with big reapproachful eyes. "And I'm just wondering if its alright if I can play with you guys tonight, then I can talk to your parents tomorrow morning…"

"Thats sounds like a good idea!" Anna chimes in, excited by the idea of playing.

Elsa gives me a not sure look. "Aren't you concern about your kingdom being invaded and all? The quicker we are, the quicker we can help." She spins on her heel to go to her parents, yet Anna grabs hold of her dress, holding her back. "C'mon Elsa, pleeeeaaaasssseeeeeee!" she moans like crazy.

Her sister gives a laugh, trying to pull her off. For such a reserved girl, that's pretty much the first time I've seen her mouth move in a shape of a smile. "Anna, we can do that later," trying to reassure her little sister sounding slightly exasperated. I give a silent smile, recognizing that all too familiar sisterly scene...daw, I can't believe I'm missing my annoying sister Momo already.

"No no, it's okay," I say, jumping in. "It's, well, most of my subjects have taken refuge and are planning to take back my home. So we can probably wait until tomorrow."

Elsa studies for a moment. Just as she was about to say something, Anna gives off a wail. "PLEAAAASSSSEEEEEEEIIIIIEEEESSSSS!"

"Oh geez fine." Elsa sighs. She leads her little sister back to me, in the center of the ballroom, yet a look of uncertainty still on her face. Anna tugs her sister's dress excitedly repeating, "Do the magic! The magic!"

What is this 'magic' that Anna keeps on talking about? Guess I'll find out right now. Elsa gives a small smile and takes a deep breath. She moves her hands around in a flowing like movement. Right before my eyes, icicles and frost form in her hands. I feel my eyes widen along with Anna's, when a simple snowflake forms in Elsa's hand. With a big, relaxed grin on her face, waves her hands upwards.

My eyes follow the snowflake shoot up into the air, exploding into an icy firework, snow fluttering down. "Woah! That's amazing!" I yell, putting my hands out to feel the coldness of the icy snow. Anna giggles, jumping up and down, ecstatic. She runs around Elsa and I, completely and utterly excited. I smile, enlightended by her optiminsm, feeling my childhood fun running back into my veins.

Elsa kneels down to her sister, a smile on her face as well. "Hey," she breathes, frost coming out of her mouth. "Watch this!" With that, Elsa stomps her foot down, ice extending out on the floor, making it like the surface of an ice skating rink. "Wow!" I whisper, starting to slide under the slippery ice along with Anna. I spin around, laughing. "This is so cool!"

For the first time, Elsa flashes a smile at me, waving her hands. Snow explodes in the air, falling in mounds around us. I grin splits onto my face. "Snowball fight!" I shout, grabbing some snow and throwing it randomly at Elsa.

"Ooh! Yeah!" Anna jumps in, throwing another snow ball at her older sister. We both glance to each other, collasping into a fit of giggles, thinking Elsa was outmatched by the two of us combined. Elsa jumps, flustered for a moment, then a competitive grin appears on her face.

Her hands spark with blue frost, a huge snowball forming in her hands. I can feel that my eyes along with Anna's widen to the size of disks. I say, "Ah, we forgot she has ice powers!"

"That's right!" Elsa whoops, launching the monster snowball.

"Ahhhhhh!" Anna and I scream, running around in circles, panicked, but exhilirated. The monster snowballs lands on us, covering us in a small mountain of snow. Anna and I pop our heads out of the snow. "That was so fun!" she squeals. I laugh, then shiver. "Holy snow, this is so cooolld!" I shiver, giving a little sneeze.

"Snowman!" Anna shouts, jumping out of the snow. Elsa's smile strectches ear to ear, mounds of round snow waiting for Anna already. They both laugh as they starting building a snowman. I join in, giving the eyes and the mouth. When it was finished, Elsa goes behind the snowman saying a deep but funny voice, "Hey friends, my name is Olaf, and I love warm hugs!"

Anna gives a small gasp, throwing her arms around Olaf. "I love you Olaf!" She exclaims. I hug the snowman too, smiling.

The next thing in our activities is that we ride along with Olaf on the icy floor, Elsa turboboosting us with her ice powers. "Whhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I scream with joy as we go around in circles on the icy smooth floor.

For the rest of the time, we did snow angels, built more snowmen, made icy frost pictures on the window with Elsa, and slide down mounds of snow like slides. I never had so much fun in my life! It hardly snowed where I lived, so this was pretty awesome! For our last activity, I sit on the ground as Elsa and Anna showed me how to play.

"It's an icy obstacle course!" Anna yells, jumping on mountains of snow that Elsa was forming for her as she went.

"That looks really fun!" I shout, laughing. I glance over to Elsa with an excited smile, though her cheery expression is fading as Anna went higher and higher on the mounds of snow. "W-wait! Slow down Anna!" she cries out, struggling to keep up with her speedy sister.

I glance up, starting to get slightly worried as well. "Erm, Anna, you should probably stop for a second!" I yell, cupping my hands. But Anna didn't seem to hear us, in the midst of her fun.

Elsa tries to form the next snow mountain, but slips thanks to the force of her ice powers. I could only watch, frozen, my mouth agape as Anna jumped off, starting to fall from a really tall height. Though she didn't seem to notice only shrieking, "Yahhoooooo!"

"Anna!" Ice shoots from Elsa's hand, aimed to catch Anna, but only ends up hitting her head.

"Oof!" I hear Anna say, as she falls down, her eyes closed. I feel my run blood cold. Even though it was already cold. Elsa and I race over to Anna's side. "Anna?" Elsa mutters, sounding worried sick. My hand is over my mouth. Anna isn't responding. She looked...dead cold.

"Anna!" Elsa repeats, her voice cracking, tears forming in her eyes. "M-Mama, Papa!" She sobs, her shoulders shaking. Her foot moves, ice forming out of it. Though the ice forming didn't look so shiny and new, it was a dull, stormy color. The frost forms on the, covering the whole room. The creations that Elsa made, now looked raggard and wild.

I glance around, freaked. "Elsa, Elsa, calm down!" I say, finding my voice. I glance down Anna, who is still alarmingly still. "You only shooted ice at her head...no big deal...it's not like, she died, or anything!" Elsa answers me with another sob muttering, "I got you Anna…" God dangit Yuki, that was a horrible thing to say!

The doors slam open on the other side, two grown-ups running towards us. They must be the parents…they gasp, seeing the frosted cold room. The father exclaims, "Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!"

I feel a frown form on my face. That wasn't very nice to say to a panicked daughter that has ice powers! "Hey, watch it! Isn't it already out of hand the fact that your daughter has cool freaking powers?"

"It was an accident…" Elsa mumbles, holding on tight to Anna, her lips trembling. Man, I felt for the girl.

The parents look down at me, frowning and confused. _Nice one Yuki._ "Who are you?" The mother breathes, her brow furrowed. "Nevermind that!" Elsa's mother swoops down and picks Elsa up. She gives a small, scared gasp saying, "She's ice cold!"

Elsa trembles, hugging herself. The father glances up, a protective look in his eyes. "I know where to go!" He pulls out a map, a fretful expression on his face. "We go to the mountains!"

"You mean…?"

"Yes! They'll know what to do!"

Who's this 'they'? Elsa's father stands up yelling to whoever, "Get the horses ready!" Elsa's mother stands up as well, Anna in her arms, rushing out of the room with her husband. Elsa glances over to me, scared. I grasp her hand. "It'll be okay," I whisper, absolutely sure. Elsa nods, mutely, the both of us running out of the room as well.

We follow their parents out of the palace, two horses awaiting us. "Quick, quick! We must make haste!" The father urges, on his horse. Elsa's and Anna's mother goes on the horse, cradling Anna gently. Elsa quietly goes on her father's horse. "Let me come too!" I say boldy.

The parents notice my prescence once again. "Little girl, this is a royal family deal," The father says sharply to me. I flinch, but stare up at him, trying to look unfazed.

"Father," I hear Elsa say suddenly in a small voice.

He looks over to her. "Let her come." Elsa buries her face in her hands. Her dad sighs deeply. He looks at me saying, "Come along." Actually, it sounded more or less like an order, the bossy-pants. I lean my head down, saddling on with the mother.

"Hiya!" Elsa's father cries out, wacking the horse. Both neighed, and pounded forward on the bridge towards the mountains ahead.


End file.
